Letters to No One
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: HBP spoilers!UPDATE ch 3!: Harry finally says what he feels.....
1. Killer

This just hit me...had to write it.

One shot post HBP! Snape's POV..more like senseless ramble...

S  
P  
O  
I  
L  
E  
R!  
A  
H  
O  
Y!

I wonder now what I was thinking, Albus.

I want to cry, you know. Just cry for once in my adulthood. And it would be well worth the

shame of such a thing, because I'd cry for you. For the unfairness ( yes, I am complaining

about life, which is inheritantly unfair.) of the situation, the horror in Draco's eyes when he

looks at me, and even for the sheer and shattering anguish in Potter's voice...in his tear-

stained face. Because you did to him what you did to me.

You asked the impossible. Not the impossible to do; the impossible to deal with. For

I could, and did, do anything you asked of me. I'd done it before, and I knew the moment

I made the Vow I'd do it again. But I hope, perhaps, that you would let me folloe MY plan.

But no, you wouldn't let me die. I'm far too valuble to the Order, to Potter's destiny, to die

betraying the Dark Lord.

And now Draco and I, outcasts from the wizarding world, are stuck together and the

child doesn't trust me. He himself could never have killed you- a part of him even might

have respected you- and see's me now as the evil one...he thinks I'm truely loyal to

the wretched fool...a slave to the Dark Lord.It will be days before I bring him fully to the

light...I might be forced to hope beyond hope that Potter is indeed your protege, your

sucessor, and that he will extend your offer to Draco. We will see, for now I will have

to send him to the Order HQ after Potter's time at those vile muggle's home is done

with for the last time.

And this, old friend, brings me to Potter himself. I

I can recall once in my life I have heared such a heartbroken, anguished cry. It was

my seventeenth birthday...just before my last year, remember? And I watched as my

mother, who had shut me in the broom closet and placed a wandless spell- the very

same you used on Potter only a week ago--on me, was beaten to death by the foul

man I once called father. And when he was gone, I screamed like Potter screamed

after him, running down the lane. But you got there, and you held me while I cried,

and YOU brought justice to my loving, but oh so foolish mother.

And though I still think he's a brat, that he's the spitting image of his father in

both looks and mind, I cannot help but hate you on his behalf.

Who is going to hold Harry while he cries?

He's stubborn, independant, and determind to do as you asked, to finish what

you began this year. But he's going to miss you, to wish he'd said " I love you"

just once, to want to ask you something only to remember you are dead and

gone. No one, Albus, no one but me to tell him how much you loved him, how

many times I could see ( with no small amount of jealousy, I will freely admit-

you never looked at me with such pride) in your eyes that feeling. And he will most

likely kill me before he lets me tell him...I don't know.

But damn you for thinking he'd be fine, that I would be fine. Damn you Albus,

for not realizing all of us who cry still, after a week. For me, for Potter and Granger

and the Weasleys ( pick one). And, god damn you Albus- your WIFE. Your Wife

who no one will give the proper comfort too because only I know ( quite by accident

though it was - I still cant look Minerva in the eye without going red...you and she

never did think one was too old for a good snog). And she too would most likely

hex me before I got the words out.

What the bloody hell was I thinking? How could the war be worth more to me

that the father of, not my blood, but my heart and mind?

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Like I said...no idea where that came from..XD


	2. Wife

warning: mild cursing

Mcgonagall's letter

You are gone.

God damn you, Albus.

We're a pair, you and I. A pair in the eyes of our students. So tell me, love, how Hogwarts can run when it is only half of itself? I am strong, yes, and the students have been nothing but utterly supportive. Ms. Weasley has taken to a very composed air, she and 'Dumbledore's (or should I say Potters?) Army showing complete confidence in me in public and oh so strong when I am among them.

But I feel so empty. So empty, even with my new confidant flooing in to see me soon. Harry knows, dearest, and he has since made it his duty to fire-call me every few days. And blast it all, in that time he has yet to tell me anything about whatever the bloody mess he's doing is. I knew you and that young man in the same castle was going to be bad news….and now I know I was right. If the world found you infuriating at times, Harry is positively unbearable as far as his cryptic answers go..

Bad news…the world is full of bad news, isn't it? Hogwarts has now only 40 students, the country and her allies are in a state of panic ( the Americans have closed their magical borders, and France has deported half it's magical popular because they were all or partly foreign-blooded). And Severus…

Oh, Merlin, I cannot go on….how _could _you ever believe him, Albus? How _dare _you of been so kind, so forgiving, so you. Did Quinn Grindelwald's betrayal not tell you that some are born sour-hearted?

I'm sorry, that was below the belt….

But I'm still crying, still praying for the boy...no the prophecy….to do what it was said to do. I won't even think about the darker possibilities….

Your ever-loving wife,

-_Minerva Catarina Dumbledore_

Headmistress


	3. Sucessor

Heres another letter. This time its Harry's POV...almost made my cry to write this one. I still think Harry, Mcgonagall, and Alberforth probably got the worst from HBP's ending.

You taught me that death is nothing to fear.

You taught me about loyalty.

You taught me about the unfairness that prevents people from expressing their feelings.

You taught me that I really can make miracles, so long as I have friends.

But last week you taught me about loss.

I promised on your grave to kick Voldemort's arse to Hell. But I can remember sitting

there, and realizing how much I love you like my own family. You were, did you know,

my earliest memory? Apparently its true that babies with powers can remember that far

back, like Leia in Sta—oh wait, you never saw that movie, did you?

Anyway, I can remember being so warm and sleepy. I can recall your voice and the

silver of your beard. And I always wanted to ask if it was you, but I thought it was an

awkward thing for a student to say to his Headmaster. I asked McGonagall about it and

she smiled and said yes. I think she was in that memory too, come to think of it.

I don't know why I'm still writing, honestly, or why I began at all. But Hermione insisted, and here I am. I think I now know what you must of felt like with Professor McGonagall as your Deputy! Another thing you and I have in common: our tendency to be ruled by strict women. And I doubt having such a female as a girlfriend is much different. Would you believe Ginny told me point-blank to stuff it when we met after I went to retrieve the locket? It appears I have no choice as far as my own love life. Women.

Funny, when I started writing I intended to tell you off for freezing me on the tower that night. I wanted so desperately to knock Draco unconscious, to get you out of there before Snape came up the steps. I wanted to let out a torrent of anger at you, but just like last year I can't make myself be angry with you, at least for long.

We made the same mistake Professor. You told me you tripped up your own plan because you cared too much for me. And now I almost have messed up as well because it hurts so bad to of lost you. But I'll do what you told me and use the love I have for everyone—dead and alive---to take Voldemort down. I've seen him face-to-face again in the last few weeks, and I have to thank you one last time for all you did.

I will win, Sir. I will for all of you.


End file.
